


Getaway Gone Wrong

by PBnJ



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBnJ/pseuds/PBnJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Elsa go away on vacation. Elsa has a shy bladder and soon runs into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for another Elsanna shipper on tumblr. DISCLAIMERS: 
> 
> 1) No, they are not related in this fic.   
> 2) If you don't care for omorashi, you'll probably want to give this a skip. There isn't too much plot to speak of.  
> 3) This is dedicated to rainbowsnowflakekittens, as this fic is all her fault.   
> 4) I don't own anything except for a slight twinge of guilt and the fun that I had while writing this.

It was 6 AM in Arendelle National Airport. Flight 811 was half an hour from departure. There was just enough time for two (romantically involved) best friends to grab a little pick-me-up from Dunkin’ Donuts. Elsa eyed the clock a trifle nervously while Anna frowned thoughtfully at the guy behind the counter.  
“How much whipped cream is a lot, ma’am?” he repeated.  
Anna’s frown deepened. She scrunched her brow as if she’d been presented with one of the mysteries of the universe.  
“Anna,” Elsa prompted, tapping the spot on her wrist where a watch would have sat.  
“A ton,” Anna decided, then added, “Please,” as an afterthought.  
“You got it,” the guy replied, his ears turning a shade pinker under Anna’s sweet, slightly groggy smile.  
Elsa didn’t realize that she’d been frowning until Anna pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Hm? Oh. I’m fine.” Elsa squeezed Anna’s hand. “Just a little bit nervous.”  
“Me too,” Anna admitted. “I’m not eager to puke my guts out at 35,000 feet.”  
“You’ll be fine,” Elsa told her, gently. “Remember to take your Dramamine before we take off and sip your smoothie slowly.”  
Anna nodded reluctantly. She hadn’t wanted to put anything in her stomach that morning, unwilling to test her motion sickness any more than was absolutely necessary. Elsa’s concern had won out over her paranoia, and she’d reluctantly agreed to get a small smoothie. Elsa in turn had had to promise that she’d stay hydrated. There had really been no point in saying that she was fine… Anna had noticed that her lips were a bit dry, and the beautiful ice queen could only produce icy mist. The feisty redhead had been so worried. As much as the idea of filling her bladder while traveling frightened her, Elsa couldn’t stand to see Anna upset for anything.  
So she nursed a cup of ice water when the guy behind the counter handed it to her, murmuring thanks and trying to still the trembling in her hand as she took a sip. Half a minute later, Anna got her order. The freckled princess squealed in delight, and Elsa groaned softly.  
“Really, Anna?”  
Six inches of whipped topping towered over Anna’s strawberry smoothie.  
“Now that’s what I call BREAKFAST!!” Anna chirped, and snapped a photo to immortalize the monstrosity on Instagram.  
Elsa smiled, trying in vain to bite back a chuckle. “Come on.”  
Anna took Elsa’s hand in hers, and they headed for Gate D.  
Just before they arrived at the gate, Anna pulled Elsa into a relatively empty bathroom. She ducked into a stall only after she’d made sure that Elsa had gotten into one first.  
Elsa licked her lips and tried to relax. She really did try, breathing in deeply and telling herself (silently) that it was alright, that no one would hear, no one in a more urgent state needed to get in…  
Her efforts were fruitless. After two solid minutes, Elsa gave up, tended to her monthly annoyance, and flushed an empty bowl.  
Anna was waiting for her by the sinks. She stopped adjusting her hair and smiled brightly, so filled with cheer even at this time of day. “You all ready?”  
Elsa felt a pinch in her lower stomach. Determined to ignore it, she nodded. “Yes,” she lied, and linked her arm with Anna’s.  
* * *  
The moment she sat down in the cramped aisle seat, Elsa’s heart sank. She was more full than she’d first thought, and felt a short pang upon sitting. As Anna pressed her hands against the window and peered out eagerly, Elsa swallowed down her misgivings. She would not give Anna any reason to worry. She was nearly twenty-two, for the gods’ sakes. She could hold her water for one plane trip.  
The two tuned out the flight attendant making the obligatory safety speech, turned off their iPhones, and watched as the flight attendant nearest them buckled herself into a teeny wall seat.  
Anna’s hand found Elsa’s as the plane taxied down the runway. As it gained speed, the redhead’s freckled fingers trembled. Elsa squeezed her hand tightly, overcome with compassion and tenderness. She leaned across and pressed her lips to Anna’s own.  
Anna kissed her back, her other hand finding Elsa’s other hand and nearly wringing all blood from it. Both girls’ stomachs dropped as the concrete fell away and the plane’s nose sniffed for the clouds.  
Anna rested her head on Elsa’s shoulder as the floor evened out once more. “That…that wasn’t so bad.”  
Elsa nuzzled her soft hair. “You did great, Anna-girl.” She shifted so that her girlfriend was more comfortable. Solicitously, the pale blonde asked, “How’s your stomach?”  
“‘Sfine.” Anna snuggled closer, her eyelids beginning to droop into the circles of shadow that underlined the sweet redhead’s beautiful eyes. “But can I have some gum a little later?”  
“Of course.”  
“Half an hour’s all I need.”  
* * *  
Anna slept through the entire five hour flight. The pressure in Elsa’s abdomen built with every quarter-hour that passed, and reading dog-earred copies of Reader’s Digest and Cosmopolitan didn’t offer quite enough distraction.  
Elsa worried at her lip, hoping that they were going to land soon. She’d drank as little as possible, but she’d been thirsty. In addition, her time-of-the-month reliever was a diuretic, and it was not being merciful.  
Anna stirred as the seatbelt lights dinged on and the captain came on the intercom, announcing their descent. She yawned and nuzzled Elsa, resting her cheek on the queen’s breasts.  
“Did I sleep the whole time?”  
Elsa smiled fondly and nodded.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, Elsa. You must’ve been so bored.”  
Elsa kissed Anna’s head. “Don’t worry, Anna. You were tired, and I had wi-fi.”  
Anna giggled and rubbed her wide eyes, sitting up. Elsa shifted as well, and hid a wince. She resisted the urge to cross her ankles, knowing that Anna most likely notice and definitely worry. Her bladder throbbed, demanding attention. Elsa gritted her teeth and slid the Reader’s Digest back into the seat pocket. Anna held Elsa’s hand as they descended. This time, Elsa was the one to squeeze.  
* * *  
A bus service met them in the parking lot. It wasn’t long before it was stuck in traffic thicker than a clod of peanut butter. Elsa tapped her thigh, fighting down panic. Her stomach was beginning to ache, and the line from discomfort had since crossed over into pain. She’d tried SO hard to go at the airport. The ladies’ room had been so busy! But when she’d exited the stall and Anna had smiled at her, so proud, Elsa had smiled back and it was too late to drop the charade.  
They’d been in traffic for upwards of an hour. Anna was on her eighth round of Candy Crush. Elsa was on the verge of going insane. Her nails scraped her palm, leaving little strawberry-pink tracks. One foot jiggled involuntarily, sending ripples through the small lake sitting heavy in her abdomen. At last, the bus pulled into the parking lot of their Hampton.  
‘Oh thank the gods,’ Elsa thought, dabbing her forehead with one hand. It was an effort to let Anna out first. No matter- they’d soon be up in their room.  
* * *  
“I have fixed soon,” the cleaning lady promised, her arm up to the elbow in the toilet tank.  
“That’s fine,” Anna chirped. She turned to Elsa in concern. “But what about you? Is your… you know… PESTILENCE okay?”  
Elsa smiled weakly. Her period was the last of her concerns! “It’s fine, Anna.”  
Anna swung their arms playfully, relieved. “Good. Want to watch a movie?”  
‘This can’t be happening.’  
“Sure.”  
They curled up on the queen-sized bed and Anna flipped through the television’s channels, curling up like a contented puppy. Elsa pulled a blanket up to her waist so she could hold herself. She really hoped that the cleaning lady would find the problem SOON.  
* * *  
A plumbing problem. The end credits rolled past, and two cranky looking men in white were called into the bathroom. Their attempts were met with no success. Elsa was sweating and swinging one leg. Anna was too preoccupied with ordering an early supper and some chocolate snacks to notice.  
“Can you make those crepes with extra chocolate chips, please? …GREAT! Thank you SO much. Bye!”  
Elsa stilled her leg with an effort, feeling her lower body vibrating under the blanket as Anna turned to face her with a cheerful smile.  
“Want to go swimming? After we have something to eat, I mean.”  
“N-Not really.”  
“Hmm.” Anna frowned. “What sounds good to you: boccee? A nice long walk? …oh, I know… a pillow fight!”  
One of the men swore fervently from the bathroom. A puddle crept steadily towards the carpeting. Both friends’ eyes widened.  
“Right. A nice long walk it is.” Anna decided.  
Elsa bit back a whimper as they scampered through the water, their feet making tiny splashes.  
The worst of it was that her medicine had worn off, and she needed another dose of cramp relief. She held Anna’s hand tightly and blinked back the sting in her eyes.  
* * *  
Elsa waited as long as her uterus could handle before taking a single pill from the bottle in her purse. It still made her draw blood from the inside of her cheek when it kicked in.  
She stepped gingerly beside Anna, who was window-shopping like she’d never been in a town square before.  
“Ooooh, Elsa- look how pretty those dresses are. And I love that necklace!” She pointed eagerly to a boutique’s leftmost wall. “Let’s go try something on!”  
Elsa, frantic to get away from the lion’s head fountain that seemed to be aiming its babbling right for her ear, all but yanked Anna into the shop.  
…only to find that there was an entire display of little working garden fountains.  
Damn it all.  
Damn it all straight to…  
“How do I look?” Anna chirped, modeling a flouncy yellow dress and a dangling pebbled necklace.  
Elsa managed a crooked smile that felt like old candle wax. “Beautiful.”  
Anna’s brow scrunched up. “You look really pale. What’s wrong?”  
Elsa’s stomach ached to the point of feeling queasy. Three drops had escaped her since they’d come in, and she knew that they weren’t blood.  
Gods damn it, why couldn’t she just go in one of the restrooms that the square had to offer like a normal human being could? She’d tried twice while Anna was trying on skirts and third time while they’d waited for two slices of gooey coal-baked pizza.  
Was her body was trying to kill her. What the hell was wrong with her?  
A tear rolled down Elsa’s nose before she could blink it away. Anna’s eyes widened.  
“Elsa- what is it?”  
“I-I’m sorry,” Elsa stammered, her voice wavering like a bad radio connection. “D-don’t worry about-“  
“No, I want to know what’s wrong.” Anna tried to pull her into a hug, and Elsa squeaked in agony.  
Understanding dawned in Anna’s eyes, which widened yet further. “Oh, Elsa… you couldn’t go when we landed, could you?”  
Elsa whimpered, her defenses dropping. “I couldn’t go before we took off.”  
“Elsa!”  
The ice queen couldn’t stop the tears now. “I- I tried.”  
“No no no no no, shhhh. I’m not mad at you. But why didn’t you say something?” Anna was both distressed and concerned.  
Elsa hid her face as a spurt escaped. Her chest hitched.  
“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Anna scrambled into a changing room, smacking her head against the door and yelping softly. “Ow. Just hang on just a little bit longer, Els. Ahhh, I’m so sorry.”  
Elsa squirmed, no longer able to stay still. The tiny fountains were driving her wild.  
Anna barreled out, her hair a mess and her shirt on inside-out. She grabbed Elsa’s hand and rushed for the door. Elsa staggered along behind her.  
“Anna, slow down, please!”  
“Sorry!”  
Anna slowed down but still moved with great haste. She let go of Elsa’s hand and sprinted into the next shop, asking before she was even through the door if there was a bathroom in the back.  
She exited with a determined frown and ran into the shop’s neighbor. When that one also proved fruitless, she dragged Elsa across the street to an ice cream shop.  
A sweet elderly woman gestured to a set of pink and blue doors. Anna thanked her warmly and shooed Elsa inside.  
Elsa cried into her hands as she sat down. She was past her limit, and it hurt SO badly! Anna made soothing noises as she helped Elsa take her jeans down.  
“Shhh. It’s okay, Elsa. It’s just us.”  
“I can’t,” Elsa sobbed, every exhalation cutting into her bloated tummy.  
Anna rubbed her girlfriend’s lower back and kissed her cheek and her hair. “Shh-shh-shh. Please don’t cry, Elsa.”  
She cleared her throat. “Do you want to build a snowman?”  
“Anna,” Elsa snuffled, “Y-you really don’t huh-have to…”  
But Anna continued to sing and rub Elsa’s back and nuzzle her, offering encouragement just by being there. Still, Elsa knew it was hopeless. As much as she loved Anna, she had NEVER been able to go with someone else within earshot unless she was wetting herself. And that wasn’t about to change, no matter how much she wanted it to. She had a medical…  
Two seconds’ worth of the burden escaped into the toilet bowl.  
…condition.  
“Oh please, oh please, oh please,” Elsa babbled under breath, without being aware that she was doing so.  
Anna kissed her nose and hugged her tightly.  
There was a hiss like highly pressurized gas escaping a punctured pipe. Elsa slumped back against Anna, her head resting over Anna’s heart. She could not have stopped if all of Arendelle had been depending on it.  
As the seconds multiplied and piled on top of one another, Anna stared at Elsa in disbelief.  
“Elsa…”  
“Hm?”  
“You poor thing,” the princess breathed, stroking the queen’s hair.  
Elsa was too exhausted to care. All that she could comprehend was that she was finally, finally emptying her screaming bladder, and her torture was over.  
The exodus hurt at first, almost to the point of stinging. But, by the time she was on the way to being halfway done, the relief kicked in. Elsa felt sure that the level in the bowl would rise until it touched her thighs and then roll over onto the floor. That didn’t happen, but the water had risen to an almost impossible level by the time she was finished.  
Anna walked with Elsa to the sink. “All better?”  
Elsa bobbed her head, weak with relief.  
They sat in a booth near the back and watched the sky blush orange and red. Anna worked through a triple chocolate sundae with one hand, occasionally stopping to feed Elsa from the same spoon. Elsa curled as close to Anna as she could get, needing a cuddle after that ordeal.  
Fortunately, Anna felt just as cuddly, and the rest of the evening passed uneventfully.


End file.
